Problem: A solid box is 15 cm by 10 cm by 8 cm. A new solid is formed by removing a cube 3 cm on a side from each corner of this box. What percent of the original volume is removed?
Solution: The total volume of the eight removed cubes is $8\times 3^{3}=216$ cubic centimeters, and the volume of the original box is $15\times 10\times 8 = 1200$ cubic centimeters. Therefore the volume has been reduced by $\left(\frac{216}{1200}\right)(100\%) = \boxed{18\%}. $